1. Field
The exemplary embodiments disclosed herein relate to methods of manufacturing a nano antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
A nano antenna is used to receive and transmit light. Light having a wavelength that resonates with a nano antenna is transmitted and/or received by the nano antenna. According to the change of the refractive index of a transparent conductive layer adjacent to the nano antenna, the phase of the light emitted from the nano antenna may be changed.
A gold layer may be used as a material for the nano antenna. The gold layer may be patterned by using a lift-off process. However, since the gold layer has a poor adhesion force, the performance of a complete patterning of the gold layer may be difficult during the lift-off process and a portion of the gold layer may exfoliate.